heatherstvfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MitchellGreen/Pilot Review *SPOILERS*
So the first episode has been released early on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play (unfortunately not in all regions fyi ☹️) So here is my review of the Pilot! I. LOVED. IT. SO. MUCH! I firstly want to say that yes, this just won't be for some people because of the tone or comedic style etc. but I really hope people don't hate on it for not being 'true to the original film'. The series is inspired by the film yes, but its not just some simple recreation of the film! I love how they've started off with similar ideas to the film and familiar characters from the film but then they've shaken it up with a new twist so that they can tell their own story. The references to the film are very well done and cleverly written and I think lots of elements from the original have been updated for 2018 very well too, like how JD and Veronica forge a suicide instagram video rather than a note. It felt a lot more current, however by that logic Veronica's diary should perhaps have been some sort of blog or written on the notes app on her phone? Although I'm actually glad they kept it an actual dairy! As well as the story and acting (which was fab), the costume, set design and general cinematography was stunning!! They've truly put so much thought into EVERYTHING, such as Heather Duke and Veronica having green and blue coloured slushies, respectively, and the window panes on Heather Chandler's house being red etc. I hope that even those who didn't like it can appreciate these details. Those were just some general thoughts, now into some more detail... The opening scene, I thought, was amazing. When I heard the first few seconds of music I wanted to start clapping cause I knew right away it was 'Que Sera, Sera', which was the opening to the original film! Speaking of the original...Shannen Doherty (who played Heather Duke in the film) as JD's mom was not something I was expecting! I really enjoyed seeing this 'event' happen to JD and his dad rather than just hearing about it like in the film as it really gives insight into JD's traumatic childhood and also it nicely sets the tone for the series right from the get go! Like I said earlier about the little details, I noticed that the matchbox contained normal pink ended match sticks and one green ended match stick, which is of course the one JD's mom picks from the box. I liked how unexpected many of the plot lines were, like Betty's extremely catty comment under her breath about how Veronica was always the blue mallet/ball in croquet (that line made me laugh a lot!) - which in hindsight foreshadows her giving the eulogy for Heather Chandler at the school assembly - and then Betty becoming leader of her own popular clique at the end of the episode, Heather McNamara sleeping with a teacher but also trying to present herself as a lesbian, and of course the main plot twist that HEATHER CHANDLER DIDN'T DIE!!!!! I loved this so much and I thought it was nicely equal parts dark and funny. I honestly laughed so hard many times throughout the episode, there were so many great lines - and not just the Heathers/Veronica's absurd comments. The staff meeting scene was very amusing. I'll end this rather long post by saying how much I loved Heather C's 'death' scene. Her falling through the glass table in the film was SO iconic and as they had cut it out of the musical (though, understandably thats not something they could easily reproduce live on stage every show!) it made me immensely happy that it was included in the show! Category:Blog posts